


The Fine Art of Negotiation

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Sex Toys, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Fine Art of Negotiation

"Please come with me," Harry very nearly begged. Hermione, Ron, and a gaggle of Weasley cousins were hitting the slopes, inspired by the skiers and snowboarders they'd seen at the Olympics.

"Why on earth do you think I'd want to come?" Severus replied not even bothering to look up from the book he was reading.

"Sexy men with sun kissed cheeks?" Harry grinned when Severus looked up.

"Why on earth do you think I'll allow _you_ to go?" Severus growled, tossing his book aside and pulling Harry flush.

"Listen." Harry put his arms around Severus's neck and looked him in the eye. "You bring your dreadfully boring reading material and whatever you need for a proper cuppa because I think Switzerland is known more for its chocolate than its tea. I'll spend the day skiing with the pack of ginger-haired hooligans and when I'm finished you can punish me for my impertinence and anything else you can think of, all right?"

"That would be _acceptable_." Severus ran his hands down Harry's back to his arse and gave it a firm squeeze. "I'll just go and shrink the toy chest, shall I?"

"Oh, God," Harry said as his forehead hit Severus's shoulder. "I'm going to regret this, aren't I?"

"Only if you want to sit down tomorrow."


End file.
